Sólo como las sombras lo saben hacer
by Hayrie
Summary: Thor hablaba del sacrificio y que él lo haría por los Nueves Reinos y por la Midgardiana que tanto decía amar. La lluvia cae, los truenos se hacen sentir y su herida que no paraba de sangrar, pero Loki había decidido acompañarlos hasta el fin de su vida si era estrictamente necesario, sólo como las sombras saben hacer. [Thor: The Dark World/AU] [Yaoi: Thorki]


**Disclaimer:** Thor no me pertenece, es de machos vikingos que se respetan organizados en una cofradía del mal llamada Marvel.

**Advertencias:** Slash, _sweetheart_!

_Vale, esto nace del tráiler de Thor: The Dark World, cercano al segundo 0:52, cuando van Loki, Thor y Jane por una especie del montaña y etcétera. Simplemente me da la impresión de que Loki va herido o algo así… quizás tenía cólico (?), pero bueno, decidí meterme en este follón porque en mi mente estaba casi agonizando del dolor, caminando lentamente (?) y-porque-necesitaba-una-excusa._

_Vean ustedes. Claro._

* * *

**Sólo como las sombras lo saben hacer.**

**Capítulo Único – THORKI.**

**.**

**.**

Loki estaba deseoso de saber un par de cosas, cosas que necesariamente le habían traído hasta aquí, una cueva, una hendidura poco profunda cerca de la base de una montaña borrascosa cuya ubicación es incierta por el momento. Afuera el viento sopla con la furia inmensa de Njord y el clima amenaza con empeorar a cada minuto que permanecen refugiados en ese incómodo aposento.

Sí, ellos.

Y Loki siente que si fuesen sólo dos, estaría bien. Sin embargo, son tres, alrededor de una improvisada fogata en medio, cuyo fuego _debía_ ser suficiente para aplacar el frío ambiente y la humedad de la cueva. Hay tantas cosas que _deberían ser_, piensa Loki, y no obstante no son así, en absoluto, lo que logra fastidiarlo por completo. Obviamente es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para demostrarlo ahora.

Luego los truenos y la lluvia.

Él está despierto, no puede decir lo mismo de sus compañeros de aventura. La cabeza de Loki es astuta y rápida, trabaja tiempo completo, sin vacaciones y en cuanto Thor cerró los ojos, llevado por la vehemencia del calor, su mente envió un mensaje claro y estremecedor.

_Huye._

Pero seguía allí, sentado, cual idiota mirando los rostros cansados y agobiados de Thor y Jane, profundamente dormidos. El cabello revuelto, la capa roja de su no-hermano cubre a la midgariana de una forma patética y ridícula, aunque para Loki todas, _absolutamente todas_ las acciones del Dios del Trueno son siempre igual. Tan llenas de sentimentalismo imbécil, adornadas con sonrisas de cariño y autosuficiencia. No, no entendía qué era lo maravilloso en esa circunstancia como para quedárseles viendo por casi dos horas.

Falta un minuto para que sean tres.

El pelinegro sonríe, Thor da un suspiro en medio del sueño, Jane se remueve, pero no despierta. El calor es bueno, la compañía mala y sus decisiones son aún peores, pero no quiere quejarse. Loki baja las manos de sus rodillas, la cuales han estado recogidas contra su pecho todo este tiempo, el cuero de su ropa cruje suavemente y mueve una mano sobre su abdomen, en el lado izquierdo, donde el líquido helado se acumula. Retira los dedos, hay manchas de un color cobre, casi rojo. Se ve tentado a usar su magia para curarse la herida que alguien, en algún momento le ha provocado, sin embargo eso haría que les encontrasen.

Sí, a ellos. A los tres.

Jane está herida, Thor la defendería hasta el punto ciego de salir herido también. Loki se siente débil por la pérdida de sangre. Obviamente, todos iban a morir si él dejaba que un chispazo de luz verde-azul saliese de sus manos. Sonrió.

La madera quemándose hace un sonido gracioso al partirse. Loki coge la mitad de la flecha que le ha herido, la sigue conservando. El metal de la punta brilla ante la luz anaranjada de la fogata, toma la varilla de madera, acercando el metal hacia el fuego. El acero se tornó de un color intenso al entrar en contacto con las llamas, un color rojo vivo, implacable.

Thor siempre hablaba de sacrificarse por los demás. Loki conoce lo que es sacrificarse, después de todo, ha pasado encerrado en una caja de cristal todo este tiempo ¿No? Conoce de sacrificios, así como de pérdidas.

Retira la punta afilada del fuego, ésta sigue ardiendo, desprende un vago humillo, apenas imperceptible. Se coloca de pie y camina hacia el exterior de la cueva, le da la espalda al viento, sus cabellos comienzan a desordenarse, su ropa revuela sobre sus rodillas. Hay polvo rodeándole, gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza. Las manos le tiemblan, los dedos fríos apenas rozan la piel cuando levanta sus ropajes para ver su herida.

Hay marcas rojas y marrones. Un agujero ocupa la mayor área afectada, no se ve para nada bueno y Loki también sabe de heridas graves. Esta era una de ella.

Miró la flecha de un rojo menos intenso, la sacudió para enfriarla un poco más. El cielo se iluminó con un relámpago, luego de eso surgiría el sonido seco de un trueno, se quedó quieto, meditando. Cuando el cielo rugiera, sería el momento adecuado.

Y vino.

Con la furia idiosincrática de los Dioses, ensordeciendo los Nueve Reinos. Loki acercó el metal a su piel, el calor que desprendía le puso la piel de gallina, sin embargo estaba decidido a poner fin al sangrado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Inhaló profundamente antes de poner en contacto el metal con la piel. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos lagrimearon. En medio de la orquesta de la tormenta.

Si hubo un grito desgarrador, el cual estuvo allí sin duda, Thor no lo escuchó. Y era el plan de Loki.

_Sa-cri-fi-car-se. _Y era la primera cosa que Loki se cuestiona ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por quién lo hacía?

El pedazo de flecha cayó de sus manos, resbaló por lo que quedaba de la ladera de la montaña hasta perderse en la oscuridad del precipicio. Las rodillas se azotaron contra el suelo mojado y su mano derecha buscó el dolor, presionándolo, en un intento desesperado de acallarlo.

_No llores, no esta vez_. Se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tratando de secar las pequeñas gotas salinas en la comisura de sus ojos. El ardor se estaba esfumando muy lentamente, casi con la misma velocidad que él trató de regresar dentro de la cueva, temblando incluso en ese momento. Maldición como dolía.

Se lanzó contra el suelo procurando hacer el menor sonido posible. El borde de su espalda quedó apoyado, su mano contra la herida y la otra cerca del fuego, sintiendo el cálido roce de las llamas, frías irónicamente, las piernas contorsionadas cayeron al suelo junto a él. Una posición nada cómoda para dormir. Y sin embargo para Loki no había nada mejor. Junto con la tierra pegándose a las partes húmedas del su ropa y cabello. Las manchas en forma de ondas rojas moviéndose con lentitud, gráciles y elegantes, alejándose ante su vista desenfocada, llena de nubes y espacios vacíos.

_¿Thor, dónde vas Thor?_ Porque era Thor el que se movía tan lejanamente. El sonido de sus botas sobre la tierra era inconfundible, incluso con el zumbido que estaba alojándose en sus oídos.

—Hey, Loki —El aludido parpadeó, pero no logró ver nada. Unas manos fuertes le tomaron por la espalda, alzándolo suavemente. Los dedos ásperos de Thor se acomodaron cerca de su mandíbula—. Loki, dime algo.

_¿Algo?_ Loki tenía mucho que decir, muchas cosas vergonzosas y _sentimentales_. Sólo dio un gemido cuando Thor presionó la laceración recién cauterizada, su respiración se tornó un remolino irregular, convulsionado, enfermizo.

—Loki, quédate conmigo.

_Y tú conmigo._ Movió los ojos, obligando a su cerebro a enfocar el rostro de Thor, difuso a tiempos breves, pero la mayoría del tiempo claro como el haz de luz que cruza Asgard cada mañana por la pequeña escotilla de su celda.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían herido? Se ve mal, Loki, repáralo —Exigió el Dios del Trueno, incluso cuando susurraba su voz sonaba masculina y grave—. No importa si ellos vienen, los protegeré, pero has que sane.

—No es para tanto —Musitó, quiso sonreír, pero tuvo la impresión de que era más una mueca, por lo que lo abandonó—. Hay cosas que duelen… que duelen más, Thor.

—Loki…

—Mi decisión es no morir esta noche, no _esta_ noche —Trasladó su falanges hasta las de Thor, en su rostro. Deseó retirar el toque mágico de su estúpido hermano, no obstante, en ese estado hasta sus acciones egoístas eran vistas como un acto de agradecimiento. Thor ciñó con más fuerza a su hermano contra su cuerpo, no importando el lodo en su ropa o la sangre, poca a esas alturas—. ¿Y ella?

—Estará bien por el momento. Me preocupas tú —Loki ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ahora con ganas, con las energías renovadas por el calor que surgía del cuerpo de su hermano—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Tiempos turbulentos que no volverán a repetirse —Afirmó observando los zafiros brillantes de Thor—. A menos…

_A menos que hagas esto._ Pensó Loki cuando los labios de Thor se posaron sobre los suyos, los dedos enredándose en su cabello oscuro y las lenguas jugando sin detenerse dentro de sus bocas. Thor buscando de pronto debajo de su ropa. Ambos aferrándose a la pasión de una noche tormentosa, aferrándose a lo que profundamente no desean perder, aferrándose a lo único que les queda.

La tierra ligeramente empapada abraza el cuerpo denudo de Loki, las piedrecillas se incrustan en su espalda, las puede sentir, marcándole ante el peso de Thor. Una pequeña brisa se cuela a la caverna y Loki siente un escalofrío. O quizás es la lengua de Thor navegando pasivamente en su cuello. O sus manos descendiendo por sus caderas. Fuese lo que fuese, se sentía bien, muy bien.

El pelinegro resopla en silencio, le parece curioso el no tener frío, sus mejillas están ardiendo y no lo puede controlar. Tal vez es fiebre y sonríe al saber que puede mentirse a él mismo y creerse a ojos cerrados. Thor no sabe exactamente qué es lo gracioso, pero ríe también, besando los labios de Loki.

Finalmente se entregan, sucumben al llamado de sus cuerpos. El vaivén de las caderas de Thor es rítmico aunque a veces es errático. Loki desea muy dentro tener un espacio de regocijo pleno, pero recuerda que Jane está durmiendo a un par de centímetros, así que no puede dejar que sus gemidos alcancen los oídos de la morena y cada beso de Thor ayuda a aplacar ese deseo incontenible.

Terminan a la par, sincronizados, siempre sincronizados y fatigados, aunque detrás de esos ojos que se cierran lentamente ante el sueño, siempre habrá una sonrisa cálida adornando sus almas.

Hasta la mañana siguiente.

Fueron las aves quienes le despertaron. Loki abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía su cuerpo gélido, la boca seca. Había una columna de humo saliendo de la fogata extinguida. Había recuerdos fragmentados de la noche anterior e inconscientemente, estiró la mano en busca de su hermano. Como supuso, él no estaba allí. Sólo la tela roja le cubría, su ropa estaba desordenada.

Pensó en Thor cuidándole toda la noche, la idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde ha ido el cabezota? —Preguntó moviendo una mano hasta sus ojos legañosos. No había que ser muy perceptivo para sentir los ojos de Jane penetrándole desde el otro lado de la cueva.

—Fue por algo de comer —Pronunció la mujer sin mucho ánimo—. Y por medicinas, te ves fatal.

— ¿Perdón? —Fue lo que dijo Loki antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. O tal vez el mundo estaba girando demasiado rápido.

—No soy tonta, tú sabes. Sé lo que significa el brillo enigmático que lanzan los ojos de Thor cuando te mira —Loki movió la cabeza, la ropa seguía lodosa, casi secándose apenas. Entonces recordó la flecha quemándole la piel, los truenos. Thor besándole.

_¿Lo sabes?_ La herida dio una puntada certera, apretó los dientes, encorvándose sobre su eje.

—Estás herido —Afirmó, el viento dio un silbido y se apagó.

—Todos lo estamos —Loki objetó, cubriéndose un poco más. Jane no quiso discutir al respecto y sólo guardó silencio, observando la pequeña armadura que cubría su torso. Sí, todos estaban heridos, unos más que otros. Jane sospecha que hay llagas que la magia asgardiana no puede curar, las internas, en el alma de los Dioses.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

—Yo no lo pedí —Agregó cerrando los ojos, llevando la cabeza hasta las rodillas, una sonrisa melancólica afloró en sus facciones. Jane pensó en la remota posibilidad de que Loki mostrase un mínimo de aflicción. Después de todo era el Dios del Engaño—. Yo no pedí… ser criado bajo un mundo al cual se supone debo aborrecer, encariñarme de personas a las cuales debo odiar, les llamé familia y ellos se rieron de mí. Ellos mintieron, es irónico, sin duda.

— ¿Y Thor? Él no sabía de tus orígenes y estuvo allí siempre, es más, él sigue aquí —El cuerpo de Jane dio una pequeña convulsión ante la helada mirada glauca de Loki. Era cierto, ella podía amar a Thor, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que no era contundente—. Hiciste las cosas incorrectas, por la razón incorrecta. Entiendo que si expones a alguien a las sombras por mucho tiempo, esa persona le tendrá miedo a la luz, que son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Acepté venir porque creí que podía escapar —La chica parpadeó lentamente. Loki tenía razón, pudo, anoche pudo—. No le tengo miedo a la luz, la cuestión es… que ella simplemente se ha ido. Hay sólo una cosa que elegí y tal vez anoche fue la última vez que le veré antes de que se marche también.

Jane sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y lo demás fue silencio. Uno muy incómodo, incluso cuando las botas de Thor resonaron cerca parecía que milenios habían trascurrido en la caverna. Porque Loki ya dejó de contar los minutos. Thor les observó a ambos cuando ingresó, el Dios del Engaño no levantó la mirada cansada y sombría, sólo aguardó el momento oportuno para salir a tomar un poco de aire, que en realidad no era necesario cuando las pequeñas ráfagas de viento ingresaban a la cueva.

Era medio día cuando decidieron emprender el rumbo otra vez. El castaño apretó la mandíbula a cada paso, seguía doliendo aquella lesión, pero se abstuvo de emitir alguna queja en todo el trayecto, escalando las escarpadas salientes de la montaña. Cuando estaban cansados se detenían, Loki echaba un vistazo distraídamente hacia la sangre seca del abdomen, se pregunta vagamente si Thor le escruta a ratos por el rabillo del ojo. Su corazón grita sí, su mente corrige con un no, porque está sosteniendo a Jane de la cintura y el viento sopla otra vez con esa intensidad furiosa. Que puede sentir, hasta los huesos. Cierra los ojos dando un paso ciego en medio de las rocas.

— ¿Qué te detuvo? —Sus ojos se abren de inmediato. La voz de Thor, la voz de Thor…

—No tenemos muchas opciones, Thor —Respondió, y era la verdad—. Pensándolo bien, no tenemos ninguna.

—Nunca hiciste caso a las advertencias, Loki —La mano del Dios de Trueno se cierra en la brazo de Loki, se ve obligado a verle a los ojos, azules como el hielo aunque el fuego que proyectan es tan cálido como los labios recorriendo su cuerpo—. ¿Algo anda mal?

—Tal vez _mal_ se la palabra errónea —Loki se mueve en un intento infructuoso de poner distancia, el páramo es algo desalentador, sólo hielo cubriendo las montañas —. Algún día lo entenderás, no te sientas triste.

Hay un dejo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, muy sutil, aun así Thor no pica en el anzuelo, no cae en la trampa. Loki no puede herirlo, su hermano parece indemne a sus palabras ya. Y aunque no lo desee, seguirá allí, para siempre.

—Estúpido Thor, si continuamos, moriremos —Dice con una risa de autosuficiencia, vuelve a sentir como la llaga da una estocada, esta vez no puede reprimir un gemido lastimero lo que alerta a Thor. Loki pierde el equilibrio, pero no cae al suelo, está prácticamente colgando de los fornidos brazos de su hermano, con el rostro peligrosamente cerca.

—Si deseas quedarte, lo entenderé. Pero nosotros debemos seguir —Thor estira la mano hacia Jane, pero ésta no la recibe, sólo se pone a un lado, observando el llano gris y la nieve blanca, adornado con una pequeña capa de neblina—. Estás herido y has hecho mucho por nosotros, es tiempo de vuelvas a casa.

— ¿Cuál casa? —Y Loki sonríe, el Dios del Trueno está cansado de repetir la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

—Bien, has lo que quieras.

Thor comienza a alejarse junto a Jane, en el camino circunscrito por el clima, comenzando el descenso hacia la base de la montaña.

Loki se ve tentado y la tentación es mala. Va a lastimarle a ambos, sin quererlo. En el fondo Loki está deseando ir con ellos y su corazón comienza a patearle las costillas sin piedad.

Se ve avasallado por un par de sentimientos paradojales y la ancha espalda de Thor franqueando los difíciles caminos. Aprieta el puño izquierdo, porque sabe que es una decisión estúpida la que hará ahora y el sentimiento de abandonar este mundo complicado parece alcanzable.

Real.

Cruel.

Puede ser un Dios, pero los Dioses pueden morir también.

_¿Los Dioses pueden morir también? _Y es la segunda cosa que se cuestiona. Vio su mano, había una pequeña mancha roja. Cuando Loki se puso a caminar detrás de Thor tuvo un presentimiento atorándose en el pecho.

Esperaba, _de verdad esperaba_, que Thor no se diera cuenta del dolor en su rostro compungido. Pero por sobre todo, que ignorara que la herida se había vuelto a abrir, que estaba perdiendo sangre poco a poco.

Porque aunque Thor no quisiera y él tampoco, Loki seguiría a su lado, hasta donde la vida le permitiera. Sólo como las sombras saben hacerlo.

* * *

**Pensamientos (?):** Quería escribir un Thorki y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto, sin contar, claro, que es la primera vez que incursiono oficialmente en esta pareja y no sé, Loki siempre me queda tan OOC, incluso en los rol random del fallecido Messenger. Yo… simplemente tenía unas ganas de que Loki muriera, pero luego pensé "Qué rata" y dado que lo queremos en Thor 2, bueno, tengo corazón de abuela ¡Y por eso lo rehíce donde Loki viviera!

Cosas que pasan en mi imaginación, supongo.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, de antemano agradezco que lo hayan leído, sólo me resta decir: _Be strong fangirls, be strong for Fandom! (Y por el Thorki) :D_

Quejas, sugerencias serán bien recibidas.

Hayrie~.


End file.
